Wyspa skarbów/10
Kategoria:Wyspa skarbów Przez całą noc panował wielki rwetes, gdyż wszystko ustawiano na swoim miejscu, a nadto wciąż nadjeżdżały łodzie z przyjaciółmi dziedzica, jak Blandly i inni, którzy przybywali, aby życzyć mu pomyślnej podróży i szczęśliwego powrotu. Nie miewałem nocy spokojnych i „Pod Admirałem Benbow”, a przecież tam było o połowę mniej krzątaniny niż tutaj; byłem zziajany jak pies, gdy nieco przed świtem bosman zadął w świstawkę, a załoga poczęła roić się na pomoście kotwicznym. Mogłem być dwakroć tak znużony, a jeszcze bym nie zszedł z pokładu w tej chwili; wszystko było dla mnie tak nowe i ciekawe — te wartkie komendy, te przeraźliwe tony świstawki i ci ludzie uwijający się przy świetle latarń okrętowych. — A teraz, Patelnia, zanuć jaką piosenkę! — zawołał jakiś głos. — Tę naszą starą! — krzyknął drugi. — Dobrze, dobrze, kamraci — odezwał się Długi John, który stał nie opodal, trzymając szczudło pod pachą. I naraz huknął pieśnią, której słowa i melodia były mi tak dobrze znane: Piętnastu chłopów na Umrzyka Skrzyni — Cała załoga zawtórowała chórem: ''Jo-ho-ho! i butelka rumu! I na trzecie „ho” ochoczo obróciła kołowrót kotwicy. W tym podniecającym momencie przeniosłem się na chwilę myślą do starego „Admirała Benbow”, bo miałem złudzenie, że w tym zespole słyszę głos „kapitana”’. Lecz niebawem kotwica zaczęła się wydobywać z wody, a wkrótce potem ociekając zawisła u krawędzi statku; zaraz i żagle poczęto rozwijać, a na lądzie i na sąsiednich statkach powiewano już rękoma i chustkami na pożegnanie. Zanim zdążyłem uciąć sobie godzinną drzemkę, już „Hispaniola” rozpoczęła podróż ku Wyspie Skarbów. Nie mam zamiaru opisywać szczegółowo tej podróży; była przedziwnie pomyślna. Statek dowiódł swej sprawności, załoga składała się ze zdolnych żeglarzy, a kapitan był doskonale obeznany ze swym zawodem. Lecz zanim przycumowaliśmy wreszcie do Wyspy Skarbów, zdarzyło się kilka wypadków, które zasługują na poznanie. Przede wszystkim szturman Arrow okazał się człowiekiem gorszym nawet, niż się tego obawiał kapitan. Nie miał najmniejszej powagi wśród załogi, wskutek czego każdy robił z nim, co mu się żywnie podobało. Lecz o to jeszcze mniejsza; na domiar złego zaczął się pokazywać na pokładzie z zamglonymi oczyma, czerwonymi policzkami, splątanym językiem i innymi oznakami nietrzeźwości. Z każdym dniem wpadał w większą niełaskę. Niekiedy przewracał się nabijając sobie guzy, kiedy indziej wylegiwał się przez dzień cały na małej ławeczce w swojej izdebce, czasem jednak przez dzień lub dwa był prawie trzeźwy i spełniał swe obowiązki przynajmniej znośnie. Nie mogliśmy nigdy dociec, skąd on czerpie trunek; była to tajemnica statku, której nie mogliśmy rozwiązać pomimo nieustannego szpiegowania. Gdyśmy go zapytywali, wtedy albo się śmiał nam w twarz, jeżeli był pijany, albo o ile był trzeźwy, zaklinał się na wszystkie świętości, że nie brał do ust nic prócz wody. Nie dość, że był złym oficerem i dawał gorszący przykład swym ludziom, lecz stało się oczywiste, że się to wszystko źle skończy. Toteż nikt się nazbyt nie zdziwił ani też nie zmartwił, gdy pewnej ciemnej nocy, kiedy morze było wzburzone, szturman nagle przepadł jak kamień w wodę. Odtąd nikt go nie widział na oczy. — Spadł z pokładu! — domyślił się kapitan. — To i dobrze, szanowni panowie, bo ocaliło to tego warchoła od zakucia w kajdanki! Ale oto byliśmy pozbawieni szturmana; wynikła stąd konieczność mianowania kogoś na jego miejsce. Bosman Job Anderson był najodpowiedniejszym do tego człowiekiem, więc choć zachował dawny tytuł, przypadło mu spełniać poniekąd obowiązki szturmana. Pan Trelawney bywał już dawniej na morzu, a jego doświadczenie bardzo się okazało przydatne, gdyż często sam osobiście pełnił służbę podczas sprzyjającej pogody. A podsternik Izrael Hands był to sumienny, wytrawny, stary i doświadczony marynarz, na którym można było polegać pod każdym względem nawet w najcięższych opałach. Był on w zażyłych stosunkach z Długim Johnem Silverem, więc wymienienie jego nazwiska skłania mnie do powiedzenia kilku słów o naszym kucharzu okrętowym, noszącym powszechnie przydomek „Patelnia”. Na okręcie nosił on szczudło na taśmie uczepionej dokoła szyi, ażeby mieć w miarę możności obie ręce swobodne. Warto było widzieć, jak wtykał koniec szczudła między deski podłogi i oparty na nim, nie zważając na kołysanie okrętu, z taką pewnością zajmował się gotowaniem, jak gdyby stał na lądzie. Jeszcze dziwniej było widzieć go kroczącego po pokładzie w czasie największej zawieruchy. Żeby ułatwić sobie przejście na dłuższych przestrzeniach, założył kilka pętlic, które przezwano kolczykami Długiego Johna, i mógł o własnych siłach przedostawać się z jednego miejsca na drugie — raz posługując się szczudłem, to znów wlokąc je za sobą na taśmie — z taką szybkością, że dotrzymywał kroku innym ludziom. Mimo to kilku ludzi, którzy poprzednio odbywali z nim podróże morskie, wyrażało ubolewanie, że już wyszedł z dawnej wprawy, którą mieli sposobność podziwiać. — Patelnia nie jest człowiekiem pierwszym z brzegu! — zwierzał mi się podsternik. — Przeszedł on dobrą szkołę w młodości i umie mówić mądrze jak z książki, a jaki chwat! Lew jest niczym w porównaniu z Długim Johnem! Widziałem, jak złapał raz czterech i potrzaskał im łby jeden o drugi... chociaż był bezbronny. Cała załoga poważała go niezmiernie, a nawet słuchała we wszystkim. Do każdego umiał stosownie przemówić i każdemu wyświadczył jakąś szczególną przysługę. Dla mnie był nieznużenie uprzejmy i zawsze chętnie mnie widział w kuchni, którą utrzymywał jak cacko w wielkiej czystości i porządku; naczynia wisiały wypolerowane, a w kącie tuliła się klatka z papugą. — Chodź no, Hawkins — mawiał zwykle — chodź pogawędzić ze starym Johnem. Nikogo tu nie witam z taką radością jak ciebie, mój synu. Usiądź i posłuchaj nowin. Oto Kapitan Flint... nazwałem papugę „Kapitanem Flintem” na pamiątkę sławnego korsarza... więc oto Kapitan Flint przepowiada nam powodzenie i szczęśliwą podróż. Nieprawdaż, kapitanie? A papuga powtarzała pośpiesznie: „Talary! Talary! Talary!” — dopóki John nie zarzucił chustki na klatkę. — Czy ty wiesz, Hawkins — mawiał kucharz — ten ptak liczy sobie pewnie ze dwieście lat życia! Papugi żyją długo. Ale jeżeli kto widział większego zawadiakę, musiał być to chyba sam bies wcielony. Ona rozbijała się po świecie wraz ze sławnym korsarzem kapitanem England. Była na Madagaskarze, w Malabarze, Surinamie, w Providence, Portobello. Była przy wyławianiu rozbitych okrętów ze skarbami. Tam właśnie nauczyła się wołać: „Talary! Talary!” — nic dziwnego: było tego piętnaście tysięcy trzysta — wyobraź sobie, Hawkins! Była przy tym, jak wicekról Indii opuszczał Goa, a patrząc na nią powiedziałbyś, że to dziecko! Ale ty już powąchałeś prochu, prawda, kapitanie? — Bądź gotów do dzieła! — skrzeczała papuga. — Ach, co to za ładna bestia! — powiedział kucharz podając jej kawałek cukru wyciągnięty z kieszeni, a ptak dziobał pręty i klął na całe gardło potwierdzając opinię, że jest zawadiaką. John dodawał wtedy: — Nie gorsz się, chłopcze; nie można dotykać smoły i nie powalać się. Ten stary ptak jest bardzo cnotliwy i chociaż klnie siarczyście, nic z tego nie rozumie, możesz być pewny! Stara papla klęłaby tak samo, że tak powiem, przed kapelanem. Mówiąc to Długi John wedle zwyczaju dotykał z powagą czupryny, co budziło we mnie przekonanie, że jest najlepszym człowiekiem pod słońcem. Tymczasem dziedzic i kapitan Smollet trzymali się z dala od siebie. Dziedzic nie przejmował się tym wcale i lekceważył sobie kapitana. Kapitan ze swej strony nigdy się nie odzywał, chyba że musiał odpowiedzieć na czyjeś zapytanie, ale i wtedy przemawiał zwięźle, głosem oschłym i opryskliwym, nie tracąc ani słowa na próżno. Dał się pociągnąć za język i przyznał, że mylił się w swym mniemaniu co do załogi, gdyż niektórzy z marynarzy byli tak sprawni, jak tego wymagał, i wszyscy zachowywali się przyzwoicie. W „Hispanioli” był wprost zakochany. — Tak mnie słucha, mości panie, jakby mi przysięgła przed ołtarzem wiarę i posłuszeństwo — wyrażał się o niej, co nie przeszkadzało mu dodawać: — Bądź co bądź, wyznam szczerze, że nie powrócimy do domu i że mi się nie podoba ta wyprawa! Na to dziedzic odwracał się i z zadartą głową przechadzał się po pokładzie mówiąc: — Jeszcze jedno słówko z ust tego człowieka, a wpadnę w pasję! Mieliśmy kilka burz, które jedynie ujawniły zalety „Hispanioli”. Majtkowie czuli się weseli i zadowoleni i musieliby być wielkimi wybrednisiami, gdyby było inaczej, gdyż — moim zdaniem — od czasów Noego nie było jeszcze drużyny okrętowej, której by tak dogadzano jak naszej. Za lada sposobnością wydawano podwójną porcję grogu''grog — napój alkoholowy sporządzany z rumu (lub innego mocnego alkoholu) rozcieńczonego wodą i doprawionego sokiem z cytrusów, cynamonem i cukrem.. Raz po raz mieliśmy dzień jakiś uroczysty, zwłaszcza ilekroć tylko dziedzic usłyszał o czyichś urodzinach. W korytarzu zawsze stała beczka, pełna jabłek, z której mógł korzystać każdy, kto miał ochotę. — Nic dobrego stąd nie wyniknie — mówił kapitan do doktora Livesey’a. — Psujecie tych zatraconych hultajów i robicie z nich diabłów wcielonych. Takie jest moje zdanie! Lecz jak się przekonacie, z beczki jabłek wynikło coś dobrego, bo gdyby jej nie było, nie bylibyśmy w porę przestrzeżeni i moglibyśmy zginąć wszyscy z rąk zdrajców. I oto, jak do tego doszło. Po chwilowym zboczeniu z drogi, mającym na celu uzyskanie wiatru w kierunku wyspy, która była naszym celem — nie wolno mi mówić wyraźniej — zaczęliśmy znowu zdążać ku niej, wytężając uwagę dniem i nocą. Był to, według najdokładniejszych obliczeń, ostatni dzień naszej podróży: jeszcze tej nocy albo co najwyżej nazajutrz rano mieliśmy ujrzeć Wyspę Skarbów! Przybraliśmy kierunek Pd. Pd. Z. Morze było spokojne, lekkie podmuchy wiatru gnały nasz statek. „Hispaniola” płynęła równo, zanurzając raz po raz dziób i rozpryskując pianę, wspinając się na grzbiety fal i znów opadając z powrotem. Każdy z nas był w jak najlepszym usposobieniu, gdyż zbliżał się koniec pierwszego okresu naszych przygód. Zaraz po zachodzie słońca, ukończywszy robotę, wybierałem się właśnie na spoczynek, gdy wtem przyszła mi oskoma''oskoma'' — daw. chęć zjedzenia lub wypicia czegoś. na smaczne jabłuszka. Wybiegłem na pokład. Wszystkie straże stały na dziobie okrętu patrząc w kierunku wyspy. Sternik przyglądał się wzdętemu żaglowi i pogwizdywał sobie z cicha; był to jedyny odgłos oprócz szemrania fal za burtą okrętu. Wlazłem cały do beczki i zobaczyłem, że tam prawie już nie zostało jabłek: Siedząc w ciemności na dnie, wśród jednostajnego plusku wody i kołysania okrętu, zdrzemnąłem się czy też bliski byłem zdrzemnięcia się, gdy wtem z ciężkim łoskotem usiadł koło beczki jakiś człowiek. Wszystkie klepki zatrzeszczały, gdy oparł się o nią plecami, więc chciałem już wyskoczyć z ukrycia, gdy ów człowiek rozpoczął rozmowę. Poznałem głos Silvera. Jeszcze nie usłyszałem tuzina słów, a już za żadne skarby świata nie wylazłbym z beczki. Przycupnąłem cicho jak trusia, drżąc i wsłuchując się w rozmowę z ogromną trwogą i ciekawością zarazem, gdyż z tych kilku słów zmiarkowałem, że życie wszystkich uczciwych ludzi na statku zależy jedynie ode mnie.